


I'll Be Home for Christmas

by DreamingisBelieving



Series: Klaine Christmas Series [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Army!Klaine, Christmas, Christmas Klaine, F/M, Finchel - Freeform, Glee Christmas, Hummels, Klaine, Klaine Christmas, M/M, Military!Blaine, Mpreg, Mpreg!Kurt, Mpreg!Kurt Hummel, army!blaine, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 06:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingisBelieving/pseuds/DreamingisBelieving
Summary: Imagine person A from your OTP is pregnant during Christmas and for some reason of your choice, person B won't be home for Christmas, leaving person A alone.





	I'll Be Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Another Christmas thing! Yay! I promise not all of them will be mpreg, there will be a mixture of different AUs and this is just one of them. So, enjoy and if you want more in the Christmas series, let me know in the comments and if you have a Christmas prompt you want me to fill, leave it in the comments. Thank you and Enjoy!

Kurt hums to himself, along with the music playing through the speakers of the TV as he hangs up another icicle ornament, adding to the different variety already hanging on the tree.

  
"We're back!" Rachel calls from the entry way, followed by more footsteps. Kurt turns around from the tree, putting on a small smile as he sees his sister-in-law, step mother, brother, and dad walk through the door, all carrying something. Rachel holding a brown paper bag, probably filled with alcohol, Burt and Finn were holding a couple boxes from the storage unit downstairs, and Carole was carrying a few grocery bags.

  
"How's the tree coming?" Carole asks, setting the bags down on the counter and walking over to her son. Kurt sighs heavily, standing back from the tree and resting one hand on his hip, the other under his growing belly. He would have went with his family to go shopping for their dinner tonight, but they wouldn't let him, considering he was due in two weeks and there was a storm starting outside.

  
"It's coming," Kurt shrugs, admiring the many different ornaments that decorated the tree. Including his favorite, the one from his and Blaine's wedding five years ago. It was simple with just the back of two grooms with the date at their heels. It may have been simple, but it was perfect in his eyes because it was theirs.

  
"It looks great, sweetheart," Carole comforts, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. Kurt smiles gently, nodding his head and rubbing a soft hand under his stomach, soothing their baby with his palm. The baby was moving around a lot today and Carole blamed it on the storm.

  
"Thanks, Carole," Kurt says, taking in a deep breath.

  
"He'll love it, Honey," Carole comforts, rubbing his arm, almost reading his mind.

  
"He won't see it," Kurt scoffs, shaking his head. Carole lets out a deep sigh, not knowing what else to say. He wasn't wrong. His husband wouldn't see the tree, he was a little busy in Iraq at the moment. Blaine wasn't suppose to come home until after the New Year. They were hoping for Valentine's Day. He couldn't make it back for Christmas considering it was Christmas Eve and there was a storm outside, but Burt and Carole flew out from Ohio and Rachel and Finn came over from Manhattan for the week.

  
Kurt found out he was pregnant a week after Blaine left for his eight month leave. He didn't find out what the gender was because he didn't want Blaine to miss out on anything more than he'd have to, even if Blaine said it was fine.

  
Carole just rubs at his arm and heads back to the kitchen with Rachel. Kurt reaches back into the ornament box, pulling out another one and hanging it on a branch. At the sound of beer cracking open he turned to his father, who was standing at the edge of the living room with a bottle of beer in one hand and the other was stuck deep inside his pocket.

  
Burt gives him a small smile, which Kurt returns to him.

  
"He'll be back before you know it," Burt assures him. Kurt rolls his eyes.

  
"He's going to miss their birth," Kurt grumbles, lowering himself onto the couch, rubbing at his belly carefully, but almost glaring at it. Willing their child to wait until after Valentine's Day to come out. He hated being pregnant, but if it meant Blaine would hear their first cries, then he would stay pregnant for that long.

  
"There's always video chat," Burt suggests, walking to stand in front of his son. Kurt scoffs.

  
"What a way to meet your son or daughter. Through the screen of an iPad," He rolls his eyes at his father's suggestion.

  
Burt sighs heavily, sitting beside Kurt and putting a hand on his knee. Kurt grumbles, looking down at his stomach, that made him feel like a whale.

  
"Hey guys, dinneris almost ready," Rachel announces.

  
"You'll be alright," Burt says, patting his knee and getting up from his spot. Kurt groans pushing himself up from the couch, his stomach coming first like always. He waddles into the kitchen where Rachel and Carole were putting the ingredients from KFC out onto the island.

  
KFC was always a tradition in the Hummel home, ever since Elizabeth passed away. She passed away around Christmas and Burt didn't know how to cook a Christmas dinner, so for Christmas Eve, they ordered KFC. It wasn't healthy or traditional, but it felt right. This has been the first one Blaine's missed in eight years. He's always made it home and even in high school, they would have it together at the Hummel's house, but this year was different. This year he was gone on the other side of the world, fighting for his country instead of being here laughing and smiling with his husband.

  
Just like everyone else, Kurt fills up his plate with many different sides and a few chicken pieces before sitting down at the table.

  
Dinner felt weird. Everyone was smiling and was happy, but Kurt was just sad. The one person who means more than the world wasn't here. He was off fighting for the country with a bunch of other smelly guys. He hated it. He just wanted his husband here. They always have Christmas together, it was their favorite holiday and yet, Blaine wasn't here. Blaine wasn't here to watch Christmas movies and drink hot cocoa with them, or open presents on Christmas morning and he wouldn't be.

  
"So, have you heard anything from Blaine tonight?" Rachel asks, poking at her coleslaw with her fork. Kurt shakes his head, setting his fork down.

  
"No, not even a phone call," Kurt admits, reaching for his water glass and taking a long drink.

  
"He'll call," Rachel assures him, reaching over to put a hand over his. Kurt just looks at it and nods. He really didn't think he would.

  
"So, Elf is suppose to be on tonight," Finn blurts. Rachel pulls her hand away and flicks some hair behind her shoulder, clearing her throat.

  
"Sounds good. It's a classic," Burt says from his spot at the end of the table.

  
That's what they did. Finn made hot cocoa and they watched Elf in their pajamas. It wasn't Blaine's famous hot cocoa, but it was hot cocoa and it did make him feel a little better. Their gummy bear seemed to appreciate it as well, because they weren't kicking anymore or using Kurt's ribs as a jungle gym.

  
He couldn't enjoy the movie though. The only thing he could think about was if Blaine was here. If Blaine was here, he would be curled up under his arm, both having mugs in their hands and they would watch movies, laughing until their bellies hurt or crying because of how sweet it was. Blaine would wrap him in a blanket and hold him carefully until Kurt inevitably fell asleep.

  
Instead, he was alone, clutching a mug of cocoa in both his hands, the other aching to hold his husband's. The others were enjoying the movie anyway, oblivious to how hurt Kurt was feeling.

  
Rachel and Finn were doing exactly what he wanted to be doing though. Rachel was curled under Finn's arm, clutching her hot chocolate and laughing at the movie playing and 'Awwing' at the cute parts.

  
As soon as the credits started rolling, Kurt was pushing himself up from the couch, holding a now empty mug.

  
"Where you going?" Burt asks, his arm wound around Carole's shoulder, sitting on the loveseat together.

  
"Bed," Kurt replies, adjusting the old "Army" t-shirt so it fit covered his entire belly again.

  
"What? It's only nine," Finn says, checking the clock on the wall.

  
"I know, but baby's tired," Kurt places a fake smile on his face, that didn't reach his eyes, rubbing over the said baby taking place in his womb.

  
"Are you sure?" Rachel asks, furrowing her brow with concern, clutching her mug in her hands.

  
"Yeah, I'm sure," He nods, returning to the kitchen to put his mug in the sink.

  
"Goodnight, Kurt!" Carole calls from her spot under her husband's arm. Kurt smiles at them on his way to the stairs.

  
"Goodnight. See you in the morning," He sighs, giving them one last smirk before heading up the stairs slowly. He hated going up the stairs. His stomach was heavy and it was exhausting just walking long distance, yet alone heave it up the steps. On his way down the hall, he paused at the nursery.

  
While Burt and Finn were here, they spent most of their time putting it together. Kurt would pick things out and they would put it together for him. Furniture has been in boxes for months and Kurt was just waiting for them to piece it together. They finally put the finishing touches on this weekend.

  
It was a light green with white accents, including a white crib, bookshelf, dresser, along with a white fabric chair in the corner for late night feedings with a matching footstool. White sea turtles were stenciled above the crib and a star mobile was hanging above it. It was just what they wanted. Kurt was stuck picking everything out by himself, because there just wasn't enough time when talking over Skype to discuss nursery things. Blaine was just trusting him with everything at this point. There were so many other things to talk about instead.

  
Kurt sighs heavily, rolling his eyes. He just wanted his husband here. He waddles into their shared bedroom, not even bothering to flick on the light and instead just crawls into bed, using Blaine's pillow, even if it didn't smell of his Irish Spring shampoo anymore.

  
He didn't think he would be able to fall asleep easily, but sobbing until your stomach hurts really wears you out.

 

 

When he wakes up, it's to the doorbell ringing over and over again. He was hoping that Finn or someone else would get it, but it just kept ringing. Kurt groans, rolling over to look at the clock.

  
"2:56 AM" Kurt groans louder at the numbers, throwing his blankets off his legs. He heaves himself out of bed and meets his father in the hall, who was just coming out of the room that he was staying in for the next few days.

  
"Do you want me to get it?" Burt asks, rubbing at one of his eyes to get rid of the sleep.

  
"No, we're up now," Kurt replies, rubbing at the side of his stomach gently, the ringing still going.

  
"It's two in the morning, are you sure you should be answering the door?" Burt asks. The ringing stops for a minute.

  
"I'll look through the peephole," Kurt says, starting down the stairs, Burt and now Finn following him down the steps. Another doorbell ring was heard and Kurt groans loudly, rolling his eyes. Whoever it was, he wanted to punch them. He needed as much sleep as he could get. Carrying an extra thirty-five pounds in his gut was exhausting.

  
Kurt finally gets to the door, looking through hole. He couldn't see anyone. Kurt scrunches his brow and unlocks the door, pulling it open.

  
"Kurt, what are you-" Burt starts, but Kurt ignores him, looking around the door. His eyes go wide at the sight. Leaning against the wall was his husband that he missed so much, dressed in full uniform, including a patrol cap and work boots, and a duffle bag on his back.

  
"Baby," Kurt gasps, covering his mouth with his hands. At his voice, Blaine looks up, showing off his usual smirk. Blaine hurries into his arms, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist. Before he knew it, Kurt was crying, his arms wrapped tight around Blaine's neck. Blaine picks the man up, and Kurt wraps his legs around his waist, letting Blaine carry him in, with a little difficulty. Army training really kept him in shape anymore, an extra thirty five pounds was almost nothing.

  
"It's freezing out here," Blaine complains, dropping his bag inside the doorway and kicking the door shut with his foot.

  
"Oh my God, you're home," Kurt cries, gripping onto his husband like his life depended on it.

  
"Yeah, I am," Blaine comforts, rubbing his back carefully and setting him back down on the floor, but Kurt doesn't let him go. Burt and Finn were watching and Carole and Rachel were starting to come down the stairs, wrapped in their robes after hearing all the commotion.

 

"God, I thought I'd be all alone on Christmas," He pouts, never letting his husband go.

  
"No, I couldn't bare the thought," Blaine replies, pressing a soft kiss to the side of his head. He reaches up, rubbing at the back of his hair. Kurt chuckles wetly, nuzzling his nose into the crook of his neck.

  
"I don't wanna let you go. I'm scared I'm gonna wake up," Kurt scoffs, shaking his head.

  
"You're not gonna wake up. I'll be here for awhile," Blaine promises, pulling his head back far enough to meet his husband's face. Kurt smiles, leaning forwards to press a kiss to his lips, long and passionate. Closed mouth, but passionate.

  
"Jesus, I missed you," Kurt admits, Blaine starting to wipe at his tears with the pads of his thumbs.

  
"I missed you too, Baby," Blaine chuckles. He looks into his eyes for a few more seconds before pulling back almost completely. "God! Look at you!" He cooed, resting a hand over his growing belly. Kurt chuckles, his voice still thick with emotion. "That's our baby, holy shit," Blaine laughs, rubbing over his t-shirt clad belly, feeling their baby for the first time ever.

  
"Yeah, it is. Our baby," Kurt says, his voice trailing off with emotion.

  
"Awe, Honey, don't cry," Blaine cooed, pulling him in for another hug.

  
"They're happy tears, I promise. You'll be here now. You'll be here," He whispers, as Blaine rocked them slowly from side to side. "You'll get to hear their first cry and see them being born. I just love you so much," He says, his shoulder shaking with sobs.

  
"I love you too," Blaine chuckles, pulling back to press another kiss to the side of his head. Kurt pulls back completely so he can speak to him more clearly.

  
"How? How are you here right now?" Kurt asks, taking in his appearance more. His patrol cap had fallen off somewhere along the line, showing off his cut curls, making them look cleaner. He looked worn though. Like he hadn't slept for days.

  
"My mission finished a little earlier and I wanted to surprise you. My flight got delayed because of the weather, so we didn't get in until about an hour ago. Then I took a cab home," Blaine replies, his eyes never leaving his husband's.

  
"Awe, Baby," Kurt cooed, pulling him in for another hug. Blaine chuckles, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "I'm so happy you're here," He admits when he pulls back. Blaine smiles, wrapping an arm around his waist and taking in Finn and Burt.

  
"Hey dude!" Finn smiles, wrapping the shorter boy in for a hug. Blaine chuckles, hugging him back before moving onto Burt.

  
"Glad to have you back," Burt says, patting his back.

  
"Good to be home," Blaine says, opening his arms for Rachel, placing a peck on her cheek, followed by Carole, doing the same.

  
"Dude, I'm glad you're home and all, but it's really late," Finn says, rubbing the back of his neck. Blaine chuckles, hanging his head down.

  
"Yeah, it is," He says, putting his hands on his hips. "I didn't mean to wake you guys up, I just didn't wanna be stuck out there all night, it's storming pretty bad out there," He says, nodding towards the door.

  
"Don't apologize. We're just happy you're home," Carole says, with a large grin. A blush creeps up on Blaine's neck at her words.

  
"Can we go back to bed again? I was finally able to fall asleep," Kurt playfully rolls his eyes, earning a grin from Blaine.

  
"Yeah, come on," Blaine opens his hand and Kurt automatically fills it with his own, squeezing it tightly. Kurt smiles widely, resting a hand over his stomach, letting Blaine lead him up the stairs. "Goodnight!" He calls to their family, which was followed by a few more 'goodnights'.

  
Kurt happily lets his husband lead him into their room and onto their bed. Kurt just crawls right in, while Blaine removes his shirt, boots, and pants, leaving him just in his boxers. He curls up into behind his husband, becoming the big spoon.

  
"Oh how I've missed this," He cooed, peppering Kurt's neck with his kisses, making him giggle and try to cower away. "I sleep with a ton of guys over there, but it's not even half as good as this. This is just-" He pauses, taking in a deep breath, breathing his scent. "Home,"

  
"I've missed this too," Kurt admits once Blaine calms down and just nuzzles his nose against his neck. Blaine reaches across his husband, letting his hand resting on his stomach, rubbing the skin gently.

  
"I'm so glad we can spend Christmas together," Kurt whispers, letting his eyes fall shut and scooting back against Blaine's warm body. Blaine leans forward, kissing the back of Kurt's neck before replying.

  
"Me too,"

 


End file.
